wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Little Too Late
Too Little Too Late 'is a Wiki Channel Original Movie that is supposed to air in early 2015. They movie was picked up by the network on 3/12/14. Plot Renee Sage had it all. She was the most popular girl in school, was super fashionable, had the coolest friends, and a super cute date to Junior Prom. But with the sad news that her dad, a famous lawyer, had lost his case and all the money he put into it, she looses it all. Now, she has to live with her withdrawn uncle and help him out at his sardine shop. But after embarrasing photos get leaked of her working there, she loses her date, her friends, and most of all, her popularity. Now Renee is forced to hang out with a boy she used to bully, William, and his friends. She thought she had the worst life, and tries to get her old life back. But when she truly finds out the hearts of her old 'friends', she makes it her mission to make them realize how mean they are before the junior prom. Characters 'Olivia Staton as Renee Sage - The 16 year old protagonist of the movie. She is average, run of the mill teenager, and very stereotypical. She is girly and very popular, until her world comes crashing down. She loses her best friends and Courtney, LuLu, and Ann, and her date to junior prom, Jeff. Now she must live with her withdrawn uncle and work at his sardine shop along with her sister, KiKi. But hope comes around when a boy she used to pick on, William, takes her under her wing with his best friend Max, who doesn't like her at all. But after she discovers a day in the life of an average kid, and sees how mean she used to be, she makes it her mission to realize their wrong before the junior prom. Aiden Kristoff as William Kent - The 16 year old deuteragonist of the movie. He isn't very popular, and used to get picked on by Renee. When he sees how Renee is being treated at school, he agrees to let her under her wing, much to the dismay of his best friend Max. He seems to be extremely nice to Renee, despite the way she used to treat him. He helps her on her mission to make her old friend realize their wrong, but is very skeptical and doubtful about it. Mikayla Totten as Courtney Alice - the 16 year old antagonist of the movie. She is very sassy, beautiful, and influential, and can practically get anyone in the school to 'obey' her. She never really liked Renee, and would do anything to get her off the social ladder, and finds the perfect oppurtunity to when she finds Renee working in the sardine shop, and making a mess of herself. She steals Renee;s ex-boyfriend, Jeff, and plays with Max, William's best friend, to make him do what she needs. Dakota Roberts as Jeff Sun - the 16 year old tritagonist of the series. He is the captain of the football team, but kind of an air head. He is Renee's date to the Junior Prom, but dumps her after she loses her spot on the social ladder. He then goes for Courtney instead. He is best friends with Ian, captain of the basketball team. Supporting Cast Oliver West as Ian Dastardly Abby Williams as Lulu Connor Abby Williams as Ann Connor Araceli Remine as KiKi Sage Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Movies